1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An alternative to conventional lockstitch embroidery employs a replaceable cartridge containing a needle and embroidery thread, supplied pre-threaded by means of a hollow needle of the type commonly used for intravenous injection. A mechanism creates underside loops retained in the workpiece by friction. Like other embroidery processes, the workpiece is mounted in a frame or hoop to control the tension and position of the workpiece material during stitching. The frame is retained in the machine by a spring-loaded latching mechanism, following manual alignment by the operator.
Extant machines rely on visual alignment of the frame latching mechanism that is enabled by visibility of said mechanism through the transparent cover of the machine. Therefore, machine housing will impair this function unless it is manufactured of a material with high optical transparency.